


No Rest For The Dead

by Xx_m3th4t0n1n_xX



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_m3th4t0n1n_xX/pseuds/Xx_m3th4t0n1n_xX
Summary: Gerard is a vampire and meets Frank in a cemetery
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor, Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	No Rest For The Dead

Staring out into the dead silent cemetery I felt comfortable. It was about 3 am and I just felt at peace with everything surrounding me. 

Id sometimes speak to the spirits who decided to come out but they seem to be closed up in their confinement tonight.

I'd swear on my life, if I was still alive, that I'd talked to everyone in this cemetery. They get rather lonely.

But there was one grave in the very corner I swear id never seen before. He'd never come out to talk to anyone. Not in my hundreds of years of being here. 

I get up from my spot under the tree and walk to the lone grave. Never seen anyone bring flowers to it or even visit it. It was rather sad.

I read the name on it. 'Frank Anthony Iero Oct.31st 1703- Nov.27th 1728' it read. "Wow Frank, you died young huh?" I said.

Normally i wouldn't try to pester the dead but I was so damn bored. "So what happened? If you don't mind me asking" I asked. 

No answer.

"Frankkkk?" I tried again.

No answer.

"Don't you get lonely, you never talk to anyone." I said.

I sighed when there was no answer, about to leave to go find a prey for me to relish on until there was a groan from someone I didn't know coming out of there grave.

"You really dont know when you're unwanted huh" A man said coming out of the grave, i assumed it to be Frank.

**Author's Note:**

> Im planning on adding more to this at some point but this is what I have gor part one, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
